


One gaze had been enough

by Rissem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissem/pseuds/Rissem
Summary: When he set foot on the sidewalk, the need to turn back was irrepressible. But Keith didn’t want to feel like an idiot that goes on public roads, earning crushes on people he would never see again.Because exactly that was the problem, wasn't it? He will never see him again.So, without doubting it anymore Keith turned his head.(Or, when they were meant to be).
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	One gaze had been enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks in advanced for reading!
> 
> A few things: I mostly write in Spanish, my native language.  
> But being quarantined, I felt like practicing my English a little. So, here is an adaptation of one of my little fics. A thousand apologies for all the errors you may find. I hope it is not too tedious to read. This fic was completely self-indulgent.
> 
> Comments are welcome! Please be nice, Haha!

From the very beginning, that day had started badly.

Keith saw himself like someone who prefers to stay awake at night to do his projects or study, when the city’s noise was just a soft murmur in the air. While most people were getting ready for bed, he used to wake up completely refreshed from a little nap at the end of the day. Skipping dinner, he used to make himself a large cup of coffee. And he always ignored the incriminating look of his beloved dog from the sofa. Cosmo could be even worse than Shiro to judge his poor life decisions. Then he would sit at the kitchen table or by the window of his apartment and finished all of his papers.

Shiro keeps insisting that he could have a healthier daytime routine after a good eight hours of rest. Well, he had tried it sometime on his first year of college but it hadn´t worked. He had managed to do all of his work but, for some reason, it had been an uncomfortable experience for him.

Keith could understand his brother’s concern about his routine, but sometimes Shiro could be really infuriating. And just for that, Keith loves the man’s fiancé from the very first moment. Adam had been very similar to him in college, so he had stepped in to stop Shiro lecturing him for the same thing over and over again.

But that day, unlike what happened every night, Keith had given in to fatigue just half an hour before dawn. He had leaned back on Cosmo’s fur and closed his eyes, without setting any alarms.

Consequently Keith woke up forty minutes late for his first class of the day, in which he had to submit and important research paper. Then, arriving late to his strictest teacher’s class, Iverson, Keith not only received the man’s icy gaze but also the order to attend the afternoon tutoring classes.

His routine had been disrupted and he couldn’t help but feel out of place for the rest of the day.

Thanks to Romelle, his only friend, Keith had managed to survive the rest of the morning based on sarcastic comments and coffee. Cups and cups of _black coffee, without sugar, thanks._ Unfortunately she said goodbye to him after lunch with a condescending smile and wishing him luck because he “definitely will need it”. 

At that moment, Keith wondered if he really needed a friend in his life. With a sight, he concluded that yes, he need her. His parents had visibly relaxed when they had met Romelle on his last birthday. And not because they believed she was a future girlfriend or something like that. Keith had made his sexual orientation clear in High School, unlike Shiro who hadn’t thought about it until he met Adam in his first Aerospace Engineering class.

To his pride, Keith only fell asleep once during Iverson’s monologue.

At the end of the class, around five, Keith left the building with a huge yawn that he did not try to hide. He was sure that the dark circles below his eyes should be more pronounced than normal. He placed his backpack on his shoulder, ready to quickly return home.

Then, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Remember to be at Allura’s at 9pm. If you are late, it’ll be your problem :)_

With a groan, Keith dropped his head back as he ran a hand trough his messy hair.

He. Needed. To. Sleep.

Of course he would have inescapable commitments today.

Allura was one of his brother’s closest friends and he really liked her, which was not the problem. The problem was that Keith had been unlucky enough to be present when the girl had invited Shiro and Adam to the surprise party that she would give for her boyfriend’s birthday, whose name Keith did not remember, nor was he interested in remembering it at all. Sure that the invitation to him was out of courtesy, he had tried to reject it in the best possible way.

But Allura was the most stubborn girl he had ever met and she had insisted with a huge smile, assuring him that it would be a funny night. Shiro, the traitor, had only shrugged when he tried to look for his help. Adam too had only smiled at him, while holding his brother’s hand under the table.

Clearly that had been a plot against him after the last argument he had had with Shiro about his lack of social life.

Keith might simply not attend and then use whatever excuse that came to his mind, but his parents had taught him to be better than that. Besides, he was sure that Krolia would ask for all the details of the party the next morning, only to tease her youngest son.

Keith was so distracted by his thought and grumbling that he barely noticed the street light turning red when he was about to cross, stopping on reflex. With a sight, he looked up.

Across the street, right in front of him, only two people waited for the green light. A boy with a striking orange bandana around his head, who seemed to be vigorously recounting some anecdote, and another boy right next to him who seemed to stare directly at Keith. He supposed it only seemed like that because of the perspective.

Either way, it was impossible for him not to notice the guy’s bright blue eyes. Toasted skin and that incredible look that made him stand out from a distance. He was really captivating.

Ignoring his cheesy thoughts, he objectively admitted that that was one of the most attractive boys he had ever come across. Keith stared at him like the fool with no social aptitude his brother swore he was.

When the green light finally gave way, Keith gulped but didn't take his eyes off the stranger. And, to his disbelief, he could have sworn that he didn't take his eyes off him either.

You see, Shiro used to not only complain about Keith's lousy circadian cycle but also that he only bothered to talk to just one of his classmates, which apparently wasn't very healthy. He always made comments about how bad Keith was interacting with other people and that he neither knew how nor cared to understand them.

And Keith loves his brother with all his heart but, sorry to him, he believed he could defend himself quite well. For example, just now, he was completely certain that it hadn't been his imagination that the blue-eyed boy had also glanced at him as he passed him on the street and showing a small amused smile.

When he set foot on the sidewalk, the need to turn back was irrepressible. But Keith didn’t want to feel like an idiot that goes on public roads, earning crushes on people he would never see again.

Because exactly that was the problem, wasn't it? He will never see him again.

So, without doubting it anymore Keith turned his head.

And his heart almost stopped when he noticed that the other guy, although he kept walking, also had his head turned back without taking his eyes off him. When he noticed Keith, a huge smile appeared on his face.

Damn, Keith thought, he had just won a crush on a stranger.

Right at the last second, Keith managed to smile back shyly. At this, the stranger winked at him and then turned around, his friend demanding his attention.

Keith's cheeks were hot as he looked ahead. That had been the most innocent and at the same time the most embarrassing exchange he had ever had.

* * *

Even hours later, when he was already in front of Allura's door with his hair still wet, he couldn't get the boy from that afternoon out of his head.

He knew it was stupid of him, for he had done nothing more than eye contact with a stranger. He didn't expect that person to be the love of his life or something like that. It would be ridiculous.

He didn't even believe in that kind of thing. Yes, he could see how happy his parents were and he would bet whatever it was that Shiro and Adam would follow in their footsteps, but he didn't think such a thing would be possible for him.

Not for the antisocial and night owl Keith, who often didn't understand himself.

“¡Keith, you did come!”

Allura wrapped him in a hug with a huge smile as if she had really been expecting that he wouldn't show up. He wasn't sure how that made him felt.

“Please come in. I think I saw Shiro and Adam pouring themselves drinks in the kitchen. The rest is distributed between the living room and the backyard. Please feel welcome and free to go wherever you want.”

Noticing the sincerity in the girl's smile made him relax a little. When the doorbell rang again and Allura headed for the door, Keith looked around.

Allura's house was not as big as her parents', Shiro had commented once, but it was still three times bigger than his own apartment. If he wasn't wrong, both she and her boyfriend were the only children of big and important companies. In fact, they had been in competition with each other for a long time. And now both companies were considering the idea of merging.

A very Romeo and Juliet story that, he knew, had caused more tears than laughter for his brother's friend.

But Allura looked radiant that night and Keith doubted very much that it was just a facade.

“So, did the guilt beat you?”, was Shiro's welcome when he found them in the kitchen, a wicked smile on his face as Adam filled his glasses with alcohol that was definitely not cheap.

“I chose to not give you or mom the happiness of tormenting me with your claims tomorrow”, he replied with a fake smile before smiling more genuinely at Adam, who handed him an empty glass.

“But you did consider not coming at all and inventing an unbelievable excuse, or am I wrong?”

Keith frowned to hide the embarrassment of being so easily read by his brother. He nodded when Adam gestured to fill his glass.

“Why don't we put aside that beautiful brotherly relationship of yours that you know I adore so much, despite being an only child and not understanding it at all, and we better enjoy the night before Allura notices that someone is not happy at her party?”

As he spoke, Adam turned to Shiro with a sweet smile and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. His brother's gawking gaze would regard him as a triumph. It was blackmail material.

He knew it was time to look away when Shiro placed a hand on Adam's cheek, forcing him to lean down to deepen the kiss. Those two had never been shy about public displays of affection, which made him secretly a little envious.

“I think that the schedule suitable for all audiences is not yet over, gentlemen. Children are present.”

The three of them turned back, surprise at the comment. Keith was already feeling that fury rising within him but it quickly disappeared as he recognized the person in front of him.

“¡Matt!” Shiro exclaimed before covering the steps that separated him from his best friend of all life. They both hugged each other, “when did you come back?”

Before answering, Matt demanded his need for air with a laugh.

“I arrived this morning, just at Katie's favorite time to be woken up.”

Matt and Shiro were best friends since High School. But Matt used to spend a lot of time out of the country because of his job, so they see each other less than they would like to.

Keith was still amazed at their strong friendship. They could go full months without seeing or speaking the least, but when they met again, it didn't take long for them to be the same as ever. It was something nice to see.

Keith knew that Katie was Matt's little sister, whom he had seen at a couple of events where their families met but had never spoken to her. Matt used to insist that they would get along too well for his liking and Shiro used to snort under his breath at the comment.

“Hey kid”, Matt called him, “A little bird told me that this year you met Iverson. Your classes are fun, aren't they?”

Keith rolled his eyes at being reminded of his least favorite person on earth and Matt laughed at his expression. Then he reached over and gave him a little hug before he had time to protest.

“Good to see you, Keith”, he said over his shoulder.

Keith smiled sincerely.

Then the boy went to greet Adam who had politely kept himself off the scene. Keith wasn't sure what the relationship between them was like, since Matt could be quite overprotective with Shiro. This in his opinion was pointless. If either of them needed some kind of protection, it was Matt. He could see the relief on his brother's shoulders when the pair shared a sincere hug.

Well, that was too sentimental for one night.

Leaving them alone to catch up, Keith picked up his glass and made his way to the main hall.

There were a lot of people in the house.

Most of the guests were around the age of Shiro and Allura. They were all talking to each other. The music was in a pleasant volume and dim lights illuminated the whole place, which he appreciated because it was easier for him to go unnoticed. That way, he could just wait up to a decent hour and leave without anyone suspecting that he was about to fall asleep on his feet.

About half an hour later, at the announcement that the birthday guy was arriving, the lights went out and everyone fell silent while some laughter was heard under their breath.

Keith wanted the man to hurry the hell up, because he couldn't stay awake much longer with the lights off like that.

“Allura?” asked the guy to the air, disoriented to find all the lights off when his girlfriend had assured him that she was waiting for him. Everyone listened as him left his keys on a table and went to the living room.

“Ally, I'm home”, he said as he approached.

Then the lights came on with everyone shouting the most cliché "surprise" of his life, while the confetti almost caused a heart attack for the newcomer.

What was his first impression? Lotor looked like the typical rich man with an elaborate accent.

And what was the second one? Lotor's smile when his girlfriend approached him to congratulate him with a small cake in his hands was priceless. The look he and Allura shared was very similar to the one Shiro and Adam used to share in their most domestic moments.

After that, the minutes passed relatively fast as Keith kept himself strategically away from the rest of the guests but not remarkable enough for Shiro and his disapproving looks. He mentally self-congratulated. A little while longer and he could sneak into the comfort of his bed.

That was his idea at least when he approached the kitchen again with the desire to fill his glass with something a little stronger to survive the last half hour in that place. There were several people there deciding what to take next too.

Keith ignored them and walked directly to the bottle he was looking for, finding it in someone else's hands. Unable to hide it, he let out a deep yawn.

“Hey man, don't let Allura see you yawn or she'll think the party is boring. And trust me we don't need an Allura who thinks she's not being a good host.”

Keith blinked a few times, not understanding the words he had just heard, until he looked up at the person who had just spoken to him and who was holding the bottle he had originally sought. An amused and familiar smile appeared in front of him.

“And that would be so bad?” was the only thing he managed to say, unsure if the boy was talking to him.

Because the person stood in front of him was the blue-eyed guy from that afternoon.

What bizarre cliché had his life become?

“I wouldn’t say bad, but the last time that happened my friends and I couldn't go home for three days in a raw.”

Keith forced himself to not panic. That was a perfectly normal conversation. People used to have little conversations with strangers all the time, didn't they? Also, the boy didn't seem to recognize him at all. So, Keith raised an eyebrow and gave him a small wry smile.

“Should I dig deeper into that?”

The boy laughed. And, for God sake, even his laugh was perfect. In the back of his mind, Keith wished he was one of those pretty boys who ruined his image in least than three sentences.

“No, you don't want to do that”, he finally replied, then gestured with the bottle in a clear question of whether he also wanted to help himself a little.

Keith held out his glass in response.

“Are you friends with Lotor?” asked the boy as he served him.

“No, I don't know him. My brother is Allura's friend and she thought it would be fun to drag me to a party.”

Perhaps Keith really didn't know how to measure his words, as he was used to Shiro, Adam and Romelle not taking offense at his tone when speaking. But, to his surprise, the guy only raised an eyebrow at him.

“I see you're not a fan of parties”, he said as he returned his glass.

“I'm not used to it”, he muttered self-consciously.

God, he was an idiot.

“Hey, me neither. I mean, Lura loves to throw parties but they are generally so much smaller and only among our friends. This is a big one, so I get you.”

Keith searched his expression for some sign that he was actually laughing at him but found none. He supposed it shouldn't be easy to lie with such expressive eyes.

“I'm Lance by the way”, he introduced himself while gesturing to toast with him.

“Keith.”

Relaxing a little, he allowed himself to smile at him as their glasses made contact. For a moment, Lance stared at him in silence. Then he cleared his voice and looked away.

“You know, my two best friends just now were deep in a conversation that I can hardly keep up with. If you're getting bored, could we… um, talk for a while, maybe?”

Keith was somewhat relieved to note certain insecurity in his words. Lance seemed to be a decent guy after all. He supposed spending time with him wouldn't hurt anyone.

After accepting his offer, they made their way to the backyard where white couches were scattered all over the place. With the passing of the minutes Keith felt more and more at ease.

Lance was a funny boy that was almost his same age and with a rather relaxed demeanor. He didn't seem surprised or offended by his crude comments. On the contrary, he seemed to be having fun with them. All the time he gave him room to speak and give his opinions and the topic of conversation never wore off.

They both had almost as many things in common as differences. It was fun to discover them.

Lance had attended the party with two other people, a boy named Hunk and, to his surprise, Matt's little sister Katie. Or Pidge, as he had just discovered her friends called her. Allura and Lance had shared a class at college and the girl had quickly entered his group of friends. Lance said he considered her as a sister. For some reason, Keith liked to hear him talking about his friends so lovingly.

If someone asked him, Keith couldn't list all the things they had talked about. But he could remember every time Lance made him laugh without inhibition. And also every time the boy stared into his eyes in silence before looking away with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks, if alcohol was not playing tricks on him.

And neither of them had wanted to refill their glasses in the last hour. It was as if they had clicked, something he believed possible only in cheesy movies.

After a while, they ended up competing over who had collected the most figurines from a show that had been famous when they were children, something about space lions and an intergalactic war. Keith didn't remember it well but his mother used to remind him of how obsessed he had been with it.

Even Lance's competitive side seemed charming to him. And when he had that thought, he almost wanted to kick himself mentally. They were just spending time together because they had nothing else to do. Lance had made that clear.

_Yes, more than an hour and a half ago._

Deep down him, he knew that the voice in his head, annoyingly similar to Shiro's, was right. The atmosphere around them was evident, both for them and for the rest of the guests. His brother and Adam had given him a curious look when they had gone out for a walk in the backyard, but had shown no intention of approaching them.

Was Lance flirting with him? Sometimes it was quite evident.

Was Keith reciprocating? Yeah, He was. He wasn't going to deny it. And it felt good, even correct.

“¡Lance!” Allura's voice approaching pulled them out of their little bubble. The girl smiled but showed some concern in her eyes, “Have you seen Kova, by any chance? Someone left the door to the other room open and now I don't know where he is.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Lura. I haven't seen him but I haven't exactly been paying attention either.”

Allura blinked a few times at his words and then quickly looked at Keith, a smile appearing on his face.

“I see. Do not worry, he must be around here, he is not used to just leave home. Please, forgive me for the interruption.”

When the girl left, Keith was confused.

“Who's Kova?”

“It’s Lotor's cat. He's about twenty years old, which would make him very, very old in human years.”

“Oh.”

Lance glanced around, trying to visualize the cat hiding somewhere but then sighed and focused his gaze on Keith again. He was sure he was going to dream of that smile of his.

“Do you have any pets?”

And so, after spending twenty minutes talking about Cosmo and Blue, Lance's cat, the conversation continued for almost an hour more. Shiro sent him a message at one moment, letting him know that he and Adam were already leaving for home. Lance's friends had left with Matt not too long ago, and Lance had tried with all his will not to blush when the other pair had thumbed up at him when saying goodbye.

Honestly? Keith was still dying of sleep and exhaustion but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want that night to end and never hear from Lance again.

Although Lance had given no indication that he remembered him from that afternoon, there was a certain complicity in his eyes that told him that such a thing was implicit between them.

When the number of guests dramatically decreased and his ability to hold back yawns became virtually zero, Keith accepted the defeat. It was time to go home.

Keith gulped when he noticed the disappointment in Lance's eyes when he communicated it to him but he quickly knew how to hide it with a smile.

“Can I accompany you to your car?”

To his car, to his house, and to his bed if he wanted to, Keith admitted to himself with little embarrassment.

After saying goodbye to Allura and Lotor, on the way to his car Keith told Lance the story of how he had had to let go of his old motorcycle, the love of his life, after having a small accident that almost caused a heart attack to his parents.

Lance laughed at the drama of the anecdote and Keith wanted to record the sound of it in his memory.

When they got to the car, both stood there silently staring at each other. Keith had the key in one hand and couldn't help but move it nervously.

“So…” He murmured after clearing his voice but without getting the words out of his mouth.

Luckily for him, Lance seemed unable to stop the words from coming out.

“Can I have your number? Or I can give you mine and you can text me one of these days. Only if you want to do that, of course...”

The blush reached the base of his neck and he could see it perfectly with the shirt Lance was wearing. Keith laughed softly, then took out his phone and unlocked it so Lance could write his number on it.

The boy's smile was radiant.

When he finished, Lance took a step toward Keith, shortening the distance as much as possible. Keith put his phone back in his jacket pocket and Lance leaned down a little, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. As neither of them moved a single inch, Keith felt his heart beat in his ears. The gesture seemed too erotic for what it really was and the idea seemed ridiculous.

And Keith wanted more.

Unfortunately he wouldn't dare to ask for it and it was evident that Lance was entrusting such a decision in his hands.

Sensing a soft sigh on his cheek as Lance began to pull away from him, Keith cursed internally. To hell with the rest of the world and good customs! It was now or never.

Keith had always been told that he was too impulsive, anyway.

Without warning, he brought one of his hands to the back of Lance's neck and pulled him close. Their eyes met and both looked at each other expectantly as their breaths intermingled.

That moment could have lasted thousandths of seconds or a whole hour, he wasn't sure, but the next thing he knew, they were both bowing at the same time to shorten the distance. Lance's lips were incredibly soft and warm. He radiated heat, Keith thought, feeling Lance's hands around his small back. Seconds later, feeling brave, Keith timidly caressed Lance's lips with his tongue and when he caught the message, Lance opened them to give him way.

God, Keith almost wished he had kept his first kiss until tonight. That's how inconsistent the thoughts that filled his mind were.

Lance was good at kissing, really good. He knew where to place his hands to send him a pleasant chill and how to move to deepen the contact as much as possible without making the gesture somewhat uncomfortable. Keith could have spent hours doing nothing more than that, if possible.

Lance ended the contact for air and Keith noticed his own shortness of breath. He wasn't ashamed of it in the least.

“I like you.”

Oh.

Had he really just heard that, or had he imagined it?

“When we crossed paths this afternoon I had this super strange feeling that I needed to talk to you, but I didn't. And when I saw you at the party, I thought this would be my last chance, probably.”

Lance spoke to him a few inches from his mouth and without taking his eyes off him. Keith felt himself gasping for air.

“So you did recognize me, uh.”

Lance smirked, raising a hand to stroke his hair.

“I'd recognize your hair anywhere, mullet.”

Keith decided to ignore the nickname for the moment, because he felt that if he didn't kiss Lance in that moment, he could never do it again.

Keith's next memories would be a swirl of emotions and sensations he had never felt with anyone. He didn't know how long they'd been standing next to his car, but at some point he had leaned over Lance to reach the back door, opening it, and pushing them both toward the seat. He could remember Lance's laugh at the gesture and himself joining him as they settled.

He would remember the gleam in the boy's eyes as he positioned himself above Lance, both hands at the sides of his head and one knee between his legs. Both with red cheeks and out of breathe.

With a sweet smile, Lance wrapped him in a warm, comforting hug. Keith rested his head on Lance's chest, inhaling his scent and trying to calm his heartbeat. It felt like he was born to be in those arms.

And that would be the last thing Keith remembered about the night, for he soon succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

Confirming that Keith had indeed fallen asleep on top of him, in the backseat of the car still parked outside of Allura's house, Lance could do nothing but laugh. Keith was too precious for this world.

He couldn't find in himself the will to wake him up. Not when Keith had such a serene expression on his face and with their heartbeats beating synchronously. So, he decided to let him sleep for a while and then wake him up so they could go home.

That was the plan.

* * *

That morning Lotor had tried to hold his girlfriend captive for as long as possible in bed. But Allura was a responsible and busy person, like him, so he had soon ended up resigning himself and letting her go to take a bath while he went downstairs to make breakfast. The rest of the house was still pretty messed up after the party and the image made him sigh. He preferred to take care of the toast and coffee first.

After breakfast and after a well-deserved kissing session, he accompanied Allura to the garage. But, opening the sliding door, Allura frowned and turned to Lotor in confusion.

“Lance said goodbye to us last night, right? Or did I dream it?”

Lotor raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, he did it. He was going with that boy with the bad haircut. I think you told me he was Shirogane’s brother.”

“Yes, but he said he would only accompany him…” the girl whispered to herself. Then she stepped out of the garage to get a better look around.

When Lotor approached her even without understanding the situation, he noticed that the mentioned guy's car was still blocking the exit of the garage. His own car was perfectly parked several meters behind him and a third car could be seen in the distance.

Then Allura laughed and covered her mouth with one of her hands. She turned to look at her boyfriend and motioned for him to follow her. They both approached the unknown car.

The scene they found made him rolled his eyes. Over the years, Lotor had managed to take a minimum of affection for his girlfriend's friends, since they had always been there to support her and help her in the most difficult situations. Especially Lance.

But the situation seemed so absurd and so _Lance_ , that Lotor remembered again why he had disliked them at all.

With a sigh of resignation and after Allura took a good picture on his phone, Lotor leaned down to knock his knuckles on the rear window of the car, where Lance could be perfectly seen sleeping with a boy asleep on top of him.

He thanked whichever deity that had intervened so that both of them were still fully clothed.

Lance awoke with a start and his eyes locked on them through the glass. A massive blush appeared on his face and Lotor held back the urge to laugh. Allura had the right to laugh, she was her friend. The other boy above Lance stirred, muttering something intelligible. Then he opened his eyes in their direction, and froze.

Lotor cleared his voice before speaking, while Allura laughed silently beside him.

“I'm sorry to wake you up, I really am, but Lance's car is blocking the exit and Allura needs to go to work”, he told them, in the most serious tone possible.

At the mention of the boy's name beneath him, Keith mimicked his blush and rose quickly to let himself off him, muttering apology after apology. Lotor rolled his eyes again and walked away from the car, taking Allura with him.

In return for the help Lance had given him a few years ago, he could at least let them have that awkward moment alone.

Anyway, he was sure that Allura had already sent those photos to the rest of his friends.

* * *

“Keith. Keith, please relax.”

“I'm really sorry. It was never my intention to fall asleep and, oh my god, you must have been so uncomfortable. I'm so sorry.”

Amused and concerned at the same time, Lance put both hands on Keith's shoulders to make him stop fretting and look him in the eye. They were both still in the car, where they had apparently spent the rest of the night.

“You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who decided to let you sleep and then fell asleep myself. Please don't apologize anymore.”

Keith stared at him with his mouth ajar.

“It really wasn't my intention to fall asleep…” he whispered. He had had many other ideas on how he could spend the rest of the night with Lance, really.

But Lance smiled at him.

“I know. But you were tired; there is nothing wrong with that”, he tightened the grip on his shoulders in a comforting gesture and widened his smile, “If it's any consolation, you have the most serene expression in the world when sleeping, and I really like it.”

Keith felt his cheeks burn again. When was his shy self from high school back again?

“I like you”, he said, remembering that Lance had said those same words to him.

Without removing his smile, Lance approached him and brought his foreheads together.

“And I like you, in case it wasn't clear enough.”

Keith relaxed and smiled back before kissing him chastely. As they parted, Lance swallowed hard.

“Do you... Do you want to go have breakfast together?”

Go to breakfast with the boy who he almost invited to his apartment to finish the night? Who did he sleep on and was sure he drooled on without hesitation, in the back seat of his car?

He doubted anything more embarrassing than that could happen.

“I would love to.”

Lance kissed him again.

“I know a good place nearby. I'll get my car out of Allura's driveway, and then you can follow me, okay?”

Keith nodded again and they both got out of the vehicle. It was only then that he realized that he could never look Lotor and Allura in the face again, just a little detail.

A detail that he would worry about later when his brother write to him that afternoon to send him a photo taken that morning by Allura. In which, by the way, you could see perfectly how he was drooling all over Lance's shirt in his sleep.

But for now he had other things on his mind.

Like the huge smile Lance showed him before getting into his own car and driving to the café, where he didn't restrain himself from deliberately holding his hand.

Perhaps that day had started in the worst way possible.

But one gaze had been enough to keep it from ending so badly.


End file.
